Finn's Epic Quest for Booty!
by brewer235
Summary: Finn, realizing he is the last of the humans goes on an epic quest for all the booty he can get! (Warning this is rated M for a reason :/)
1. The Quest Begins

**(Let the journey for ass BEGIN! Don't forget to leave a review with your requests and your thoughts!)**

I stared out across the grasslands as the evening sun began to slowly set, I had turned 18 a week ago and I have been dealing with some really heavy stuff on my mind. I realized that I was truly alone... I had no family of my own aside from my brother, I had no girlfriend, no wife...and no kids. I was the only human and I realized that I needed to repopulate my people. I know I am still very young but If the rest of my life is going to be me being dragged around on all the princesses chains I'll never really be able to settle down with any of them. So yesterday I went to the magic market and got a special ring. It took almost all the loot I had but the is supposed to give me special tier 15 powers and knowledge, and from what the man said as long as my partner was willing they would get preggers which is how babies are born I guess. Jake has never really sat down and explained all that junk to me. In any case I needed someone to try it on...but who? Even at my birthday Bubblegum shot me down at even the smallest of my advances...the rest of the girls all just drool over me like eye candy, none of them ever came up to really talk. I really wish I could find someone special to spend my life with and have kids with but the way things are I don't think they will ever realize that until I'm too old or dead..

As I stared out into the distance, the sun beginning to fade over the hills I felt someone jump onto my back. "BMO CHOP!" BMO cried as she chopped my hat softly. "If this was a real attack, you would be dead." I giggled as she hung onto my back wrapping her arms around my neck. "Finn its time for your bath." She giggled kicking her legs back and forth. She thought it was funny how tall I had gotten as I grew up, and the MO factory we fixed her at sent us a new human model for her so now she was about half my height. She had long green hair and small features compared to other females but it suited her cute and happy personality. I groaned since I still didn't particularly like taking baths as I bent down so she could get off. "BMO I'm a grown up now I shouldn't have to take a bath every night." I turned around to see her looking up with her sad puppy eyes, it was heart crushing and she knew we couldn't say no to it. I sighed "We can take a bath..." She jumped up with joy "YAY!" As she ran off to the bathroom. I stopped, thinking to myself about the ring. The thought crossed my mind so quickly. BMO was a girl...and loved me and Jake a lot. But could BMO get preggers? I mean she is a robot still... I reached for the ring sliding it on my finger as it sent a small tingle down my spine. I didn't feel any different, so maybe it just works under the right circumstances. I walked off to my room to see BMO's clothes all over the place as I picked them up and folded them. I took off my shirt and pants and set them on the bed as I walked into the bathroom to see BMO sitting in the tub splashing in the water happily. The first thing she did was take a bath when she got back. I took off my underwear and slid into the tub with a sigh as BMO jumped in my lap. She was so cute and innocent and her new body looked almost completely human, save for the buttons just above her tiny breasts. She smiled as she reached for the soap. "Finn? Wash my back?" I laughed and began to scrub her back as she squealed happily "YAY BATH!" I continued to scrub her back but began to feel...funny as my hands began to moved to her front. BMO didn't seem to mind so I guess their was nothing wrong with trying as I reached to her breasts and began to massage them. Her skin was so soft and smooth, I couldn't help but start kissing her soft neck.

A soft moan escaped from her lips as I seemed to just start doing things on impulse pinching her small nipples causing her to let out small sqeeks as she fidgeted in my lap. "Finn my new body feels all hot and weird..." She moaned looking back at me into my eyes. Before I even knew what was going on with me our lips were locked as she leaned her whole body into mine letting me message and caress her as I wanted. I wasn't sure what I was doing but my body seemed to know on its own so I guess it was the magic of the ring. I couldn't stop from letting a moan into BMO's mouth as she reached for my man part and began to stroke it. She pulled away from me gasping for air as she blushed deeply "Finn...I want us both to feel good.." She said softly as I lifted her up and slid her down my hard cock. We both moaned pretty loudly feeling the new sensation of our body's as one. BMO seemed to be hurting a little as she looked up at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "It's ok Finn. It feels really good." She smiled as I began to thrust up into her, the feeling I was having was euphoric. I never knew in all my life that tier 15 felt so good. I after a few bounces BMO turned herself around to face me as she stayed in my lap. I gripped her hips and began to move her even faster on my cock as she gasped and moaned. We continued like this for a few minuets before she tugged at my hair "Finn...Lets get out of the bath..."

I nodded and got up holding her as I dried us both off before laying her in my bed. She looked so beautiful blushing as she looked up with embarrassment at me. I bent down bringing my lips her woman-hood as I slid my tongue into her causing her to shiver and moan I just knew the spots to go for as she would gasp and twitch as my tongue would reach her sweet spots. I moved my other hand and gave the top of her entrance a small pinch causing her to tighten as she arched her back and a flood of her juice came pouring into my mouth. I drank it all up and pulled back with a small gasp as I wiped my face. It was really sweet and I looked to see BMO with a dizzy look on her face. I bent down sliding my cock back into her as she gasped feeling my go all the way in. I began to thrust back and forth picking up my pace after every few thrusts as she wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned. " I..Im gonna cum!" She moaned as I could feel something building in my groin too. "Finn...Fill me up. give me babies!" She groaned reaching her peak as her body tightened around my cock sending me over as I became lost and a pure sense of bliss and white lights. It only lasted a few moments before it was over and I was laying beside her panting. A small stream of white came from her as I sat up and rubbed my head. I could see on her belly a little F printed. I pulled the blanket over her and cleaned and dressed myself as she snuggled into my pillows.

Well I can say safely the ring worked, and I guess when they get preggers that F appears. Looks like this test was a great success though its odd knowing all this things to do with my body and not really having a lot of power over it but hey BMO seemed super happy so I guess it all worked out. I packed my backpack full of supplies and crawled back into bed with BMO as she cuddled up to me and I yawned. I guess tomorrow I would begin my greatest quest ever.

**(The Quest has begun! It's never too late to send an idea for a princess if you want to have a special one. I'll give credit to any ideas of course :3. Anyway don't forget to review as well and I hope you enjoy!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am taking a hiatus on Finns Quest for a bit. With my new job I am working 2 to midnight and I got destiny so I don't get the time to write so i'm gonna focus on servitude. I may also post an random story or two cuz I'm soo sick of all the fiolee and bubbline fan fics. not enough Finn getting the love he deserves lol. anyway ill be updating soon so thanks for your patience!**


End file.
